


Banishing stars

by Chaos_creature



Series: Origins of the Cult [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Banishment, Cult, Dragon world, Dragons, Fantasy, Gen, Magic, Multi, Multiverse, Rituals, Stealing, body transformation, character beginings, startings of a cult, world jumping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_creature/pseuds/Chaos_creature
Summary: Apollo was not always the ambitious and relentless cult leader he is but instead he was once a noble dragon who was part of a retrieval team, surrounded with friends and adventures.Why did he Change?Why did he leave his world?Is there a reason for his insanity?Was it his fault?(the origins of Apollo)
Series: Origins of the Cult [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865905





	Banishing stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of a series that will recount what caused each cult member to become what they are in 'The Cult of the Unknown book'. This is optional to read before 'The Cult of the Unknown ' it's really just to introduce the characters and give them a little love.

The world is big, the universe is theoretically endless, but the multiverse is infinite. Millions of versions of the same event but all with different outcomes, beginnings, environment and people. Not one world is the same, but they can be extremely similar, the only difference may be so minute that it would go unnoticed, but they could be so vastly different that the same person could be two completely different species with different views and ideals. 

The land is quiet, trees rustling with the light breeze and small creatures peacefully grazing out along a field that was hidden by a large forest. The quiet atmosphere was suddenly broken by the sound of three sets of large wing beats. Three large reptilian creatures descended gracefully from the sky, each landing with practised ease.

Each beast was different from the other, the smallest in length was a stout beast with a short frame compared to its companions, it had a fox-like appearance mixed with that of a dragon. It had a vulpine inspired head adorned with two medium length horns, large ears and two golden fox eyes. The top half of its face was covered in silky orange fur that ran down its neck to encompasses its back and legs and continues to run down its tail to end in a large plume of fur at the tip of its tail. The vulpine beasts’ wings had fur around their base, but the fur quickly ceases past the shoulder of the wing, the underside of the beasts’ face is devoid of fur but is replaced with tough, amber scaled hide that continues down the underside of the vulpine beasts’ neck, chest, stomach and tail.

The medium length beast of the group was a spunky and tempered being that shared similarities to many lizard species. Its head was cylindrical in a sense that it was round and didn’t have much of a dip that led to its maw. Its round muzzle featured two large hardened scales that came down over the beast’s lower lip to resemble two fangs. The eyes of the entity glowed a striking blue that was a sharp contrast to its bright yellow and brown coloured hide. It had a long neck that ended at broad shoulders that continued with long arm like appendages which curved into large wings with clawed feet at the last joint of the wing. The shoulders were connected to a wide muscled body adorned with two large legs and a thick, long tail that ended in a jagged double pronged spike. 

The largest beast was a magnificent sight. It seemed to be at peace and somewhat curious about everything, its eyes sweeping the surrounding area for something. Its head was sleek, almost snake like, with two protrusions that rested over its bottom lip on either side of its face like fangs. Its head was adorned with two medium length horns that followed the angle of the beast’s head before slopping downwards towards its neck. The beast’s neck was long and thick, it was obviously very flexible as the beast twisted its head around itself in observation. The neck then ended at the beast’s chest which wasn’t that big compared to its neck and lower half, joined to the chest where the shoulders should be were two large wings. The wings expanded to large proportions, they were smooth like the rest of the beast and were adorned with two large talons, one on each wrist joint of the wing, the wings also had no discernible fingers except for three, one at the front of the wing, one down the middle of the appendage and one at the elbow of the limb. The torso of the beast led down to what appeared to be hips of sorts, almost as if the beast was supposed to have legs. The hips were not connected to legs but instead were connected to a long, thick, snake like tail that coiled around the beast as it searched. Its hide was a magnificently vibrant blue that was mingled with bright fuchsia patches and white flakes across its scales. The beasts hide seemed to shift colours, the colours would move, lighten and darken as if the beasts were made of cosmic energy. Its eyes were pretty as well, the sclera was a darker shade of blue from the body with no discernible iris before leading to a fuchsia coloured pupil. 

The beasts surveyed the area for some time before the vulpine dragon yipped out to its companions as it started digging something out of the ground.

“Found it!” the beast yipped as it dragged an old chest out of the dirt. 

“well that didn’t take long” the yellow beast acknowledged as it walked closer to the other.

“well the old lady did give us a good general area to search, she remembered more than she thought” the snake beast mentioned as it slithered forward a little.  
“yeah she did! Hey Firebolt, it’s your turn to carry the objective back to the town!” the fox beast howled as it ran across the small clearing while opening its wings.  
Its spread it’s wings as it bounced once, then on the second bounce it forcefully pushed its wings downwards, thrusting itself into the air with a mighty bound. It stilled itself mid-air to hover and wait for its friends as a fox grin spread across its face. 

Firebolt gave a sigh at its canine friend before turning to the chest. Firebolt stood back on its hind legs with a straight posture before unfolding its wings to their full length and giving a few small test flaps before giving a mighty flap that propelled himself upwards into the air. Once steady in the air Firebolt slowly positioned himself over the chest before gently lowering himself closer to the box, he grabbed the chest between his talons and gently lifted it into the air with him. He turned to his vulpine friend with a look of exasperation.

“why is it always me or you that has to carry the things we find, and why do I get stuck carrying the awkward and heavy stuff, Vulxen!” Firebolt whined.

“cause your stronger than me and you have better claws for grasping, I have paws for digging and Apollo has no limbs except his wings, I’m not letting him put that in his mouth” Vulxen pointed out to their friend.

“Firebolt, I’m the look out of the group, you know that, we have a good team for this stuff so stop complaining” Apollo said before adding, “ at least we weren’t assigned to be a kingdom defence team, we would’ve been dead by now” 

Firebolt gave a sigh before giving a murmur of acceptance and flew closer to Vulxen so Apollo had some airspace to take off.

Apollo gave a nod of thanks to his friend before spreading his impressive wings, Apollo lifted his head high before throwing his head downward with force, his long neck following the motion as well as his chest. He lifted his head just before it slammed into the ground which created a wave like motion down his body. As his torso lifted Apollo raised his wings and as his torso lowered, he slammed his wings down to create a great force that launched him into the air. It was quite graceful to watch him fly as his body curled and curved with each movement and the way his scales glimmered with ever changing colours. 

“Ready to go?” Apollo asked his friends.

“we’re just waiting for your slow hide to get in the air” Firebolt joked to Apollo  
“har har, let’s get going already, we have more missions to do.” Apollo said as he whipped up over the other two and started flying off.  
“Hey, wait up!” yowled Vulxen as they raced after Apollo. 

“pfft, I love these two sometimes” Firebolt chuckled as he soared after them at great speeds. 

-(Le time skip)-

As they neared the large wall of a human village, the trio of dragons slowed their approach as they waited for a signal to let them know they can enter. On the top of the wall they could see a guard and a woman watching them approach, the women was their teams human representative and one of three non-dragons that managed the teams integration into civilisations so they may conduct missions during their stays. The woman said something to the guard who than gave the signal to others behind the wall, letting them know to clear the landing area of civilians and allow the missions client to be present for the team’s results. The dragons were given the signal to head to the landing area, with that they sped up a little and ascended over the wall. Flying over the houses and casting large shadows across the streets as they approached the large wooden platform located in the centre of the town. The platform was positioned above the ground, supported by thick stilts so the structure wouldn’t break easily under the wait of the large beasts that land there. The platform also had a smaller platform connected to the northern most side where the clients, guards and representatives stood for the results.

Vulxen was the first to land on the platform, swooping low to the platform before tucking their wings in and landing with a thump, chuffing as they bounced to the side to make room for the other two to land. The next to land was Apollo, he gracefully dove downwards before pulling up just before the ground, swishing his tail underneath him as he slowed until he had enough momentum to tuck his wings in and slither to the side with Vulxen. Firebolt was the last to land as he was carrying the chest, Firebolt came to a halt in the air before he started to descend slowly towards the platform. When he was just above the platform, Firebolt released the chest from his claws, satisfied that the chest had thumped to the ground he strafed to the side of the chest before planting his feet on the ground and curling his wings in so he could crawl next to his companions. 

As the beasts organized themselves at the side of the platform, a crowd had begun to form around it with humans hushed voices wondering what the chest held. On the smaller platform stood the human representative, four guards with a commander at the front and an old woman with her son and his wife and her second son with his wife. The children were behind the guards as a way to keep them safe if the dragons were to become enraged. The representative stepped forward towards the dragons and faced them before addressing them in their native tongue which sounded like guttural growling mixed with an amalgamation of dialects and sounds.  
“Firebolt, Apollo, Vulxen. You have succeeded in your retrieval and will be rewarded at home base but before that our client must check that this chest is indeed theirs before they give us the agreed payment for the mission.” The language was rough on her human tongue and almost couldn’t replicate the basic sounds needed for the language, but she managed to be coherent at least.

The draconic trio nodded in understanding before turning their attention towards the family on the small platform. The old lady gave them a gentle smile as the representative told her to come check the chest and that the dragons wouldn’t hurt her. 

The old lady started towards the chest with a shuffle, when she reached the chest it stood just above her shoulder and it was twice as wide as her, though the lady was on the smaller side of the humans size spectrum from what the dragons could tell.

The old lady stared at the chest for a minute before reaching into the neck of her shirt and pulling a bronze key that was attached to a string out and from around her neck. The lady put the key into the chests keyhole and twisted, there was a moment of silence before the air was rippled by a loud click. The old woman’s smile widened as she turned to her family and beckoned for her sons to come and open it.

“oh Ryan, Thomas come and open this for your old mother, would you?” The women asked cheerily.

“okay mum” They both said in unison as they went to open the chest.

The men reached the chest in a hurry and kept a weary eye on the beasts standing at the edge of the platform. The two men grabbed the lip of the lid and heaved it open with a little struggle, the lid folded backwards with a squeal and loud clunk to reveal the contents of the box. Inside of the chest was a large collection of valuable gems resting atop a large pile of gold. And connected to the inside of the lid was a note, stuck on by nails. Noticing the note the representative said something quietly, the dragons didn’t hear what was said but the old woman perked up and moved around the box so she could see the note.

‘Dear Lucile. If you needed to find this and are now reading this, that means I have failed to come home from the defensive line, and you have fallen on hard times. I hope this collection helps you live until you can hold your own again. I’ll see you in heaven my dear. Love Markus’ read the note.

With a loving smile and tears welling in her eyes the old lady now known as Lucile carefully rips the note off the lid and gently folds it before placing it into her pocket. Turning to the dragons, Lucile gives them a tearful smile and says something in the human language which the dragons could not understand. Firebolt and Vulxen angled their heads to the side in a confused manner while Apollo squinted his eyes at the smile. Lucile, satisfied with her sentence, turned back to her family and told them something else in human. 

The humans scrambled about for awhile before the gold and jewels were promptly packed into canvas bags and hoisted off by the guards. The transportation of the contents was the conclusion of the mission and the reward was now being given to the representative. The dragons were given the all cleat to take off and go back to their base camp by the captain of the guard and the representative. The chest had been cleared and removed from the platform so there was more space for take-off. Vulxen went first, running forward before doing two leaps and rocketing into the air with a beat of their wings. Next was Firebolt, now not being burdened with the chest, he reared up onto his hind legs just enough to run forward, as he ran forward he spread his wings and gave a small beat of his wings which gave him enough lift to glide over the clients and the rooftops. Being the largest Apollo was last to take flight. 

Apollo slithered into the centre of the platform and reared up to prepare for take-off, but just before he arched to beat his wings, he heard a small flurry of feet and an urgent yell from one human guard and a pair of parents. Apollo looked down his long body to see a small human less than a meter away, staring at him in awe while the older humans yell and frantically gesture for him to come back to them. Apollo guessed they were too scared to come close, even the representative didn’t get to close to them. The young human put its hand up in a grabbing motion, Apollo guessed it wanted his face closer, so Apollo backed up a little and lowered his head towards the youngling as said youngling gave a squeal of delight. When Apollos head was close enough the young human excitedly placed both of their small hands onto his snout. The horrified screams from across the platform almost made Apollo chuff in amusement, he wasn’t going to hurt the little one. The young human gave more delighted sounds as they ran their tiny hands along his smooth scales, the delight and excitement was infectious as Apollo found himself letting out a pleased purr while his body tingled as a sign of his scales shifting colour with his mood. 

To bystanders that observed the scene, the once brilliant blue and fuchsia colouring of the Amphitheriid dragon shifted into a bright golden-yellow and orange colour scheme. The other two dragons gave amused looks towards their friend as they watched the scene unfold. 

After another screech from the older humans, Apollo moved his head back and let out a soft chuff while motioning to the kid to back up with his head. After the youngling stared for a little they ran back to their parents and excitedly started yapping at them, presumably to say how happy they were. Apollo gave a soft trill before resuming take-off and launching himself into the air where he met his friends, who had grins on their faces and teasing in their eyes, this mad Apollo shift back into his original blue and fuchsia colour scheme. The trio of dragons left the town centre and started heading for the edge of town near the western border where their base was located.


End file.
